Hamster-Sized Adventures
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Will not accept reviews complaining about me making a Hamtaro Fic. Last time I attempted this, that happened. If you bully me in that way, I will report you. Kana and Laura are now starting Summer Vacation and Laura's dad makes her a special shrink ray. Join these two as they explore the plots of the GBA games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is based on the Hamtaro Gameboy Advance games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games.  
It will be told in the POV of Laura Haruna.  
It will contain mild swearing. Rated T for Teen.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was finally that time of the year. It was my favorite time of year ever since I had gotten into high school. It was summer time, which meant I could finally have some fun and hang out with Kanna and Travis... who I still got weary in the knees whenever I thought about him, even though we'd been a couple ever since we finally became official in 7th grade. I was now going to be in 10th grade and we were still in love. I was just deciding whether or not to invite him over, Kana, or both when I discovered something that was on the refrigerator. It was a note with an arrow pointing at a package that was on the side counter.

"I wonder what this is..." I said as I read the note aloud. "Dear Laura, your dad and I are going on a business trip out of state for an important invention expo. We think that you're old enough to look after the house while we're gone, so good luck. Oh, and one more thing. Your dad left a special gift for you on the counter. It's a special invention he made especially for you. It will allow you to turn into the size of Hamtaro and allow you to communicate with him! It'll be sure to be a fun time for you. Don't forget to feed Brandy!... Love, mom and dad," I smiled, my intrigue growing with every sentence that was spoken.

"Okay, I've gotta talk to Travis and Kana about this," I smiled as I grabbed the phone and called up Kana first, as she was my absolute best friend and fellow hamster lover.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kana asked when she answered.

"Hey, Kana? It's Laura," I smiled at her.

"Oh hey, Laura. How are you?" Kana smiled.

"I'm doing great! Hey, do you want to come over to my house for our first day of Summer Vacation? My parents are on a business trip so I have the house all to myself," I smiled with pride.

"No way! That sounds awesome! You're going to invite Travis too, right?" Kana smirked.

"That was the idea," I smiled back at her. "So can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be over right away!" Kana smirked.

I then called Travis and did the same thing with him... or at least I tried to before he said that he had soccer practice. "Dammit... well, good luck with soccer anyways, hon. Can't let down the team, after all," I smiled at him.

"Sorry, Laura," Travis tried to apologize.

"No, don't worry about it. Besides, we can always have another day we can schedule," I smirked at him.

After we then bid goodbye to each other, I heard a knock at the front door and answered it, seeing that Kana had come over already. "Hey, Laura! Is Travis coming?" Kana asked.

"No, he had soccer practice, so he'll need to come over on a different day," I frowned. "Wanna see something my dad left me to have fun with?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Sounds like fun, especially if its your dad's invention," Kana smirked as I got the package and we went up to my room, which had changed a lot over the years. It now had posters of bands that I liked as well as a couple posters and trinkets that were hamster themed. But the biggest thing that changed was Hamtaro's cage, it now having a better lock than before and it being much larger... but even that couldn't hold him in sometimes. I noticed that he was in his cage and he had just woken up, which made me smile at him. He was still incredibly young for a hamster, around 1 and a half, but he was still adorable and he was my best friend in terms of animal companions... sorry Brandy, but you're silver medal.

"So what's this special invention?" I asked as I opened up the packaging and saw a small ray gun, it being as big as my hand with a small trigger on it as well as a setting of sorts. One setting had the picture of a hamster on it, the other had a picture of a human on it.

"Hmm... hamster sized, normal sized... is this what I think it is?" Kana asked with a smirk. I then got a devilish look in my eyes, set it to hamster setting and aimed it at Kana.

"Only one way to find out," I smiled as I pulled the trigger, a beam of light hitting Kana and her entire body, clothes included, all shrunk down to the size of Hamtaro, which was only about 5 inches tall!

"What the hell?! Laura! What'd you do to me?!" Kana exclaimed from the feet of the now-gigantic 'friend' she had.

"I wanted to test it first before I tried it on myself. Besides, you can't deny that it feels cool to be the size of Oxnard, right?" I smiled at her.

"I... okay, I will admit that it is quite cool that I'm small as a hamster. I guess that it really is a shrink ray," Kana smirked.

"Okay, now to use it on myself," I said as I looked at my mirror and hit myself with the ray gun by shooting it at the mirror. And when it connected with me, both myself and the ray gun shrunk at the same time, me smiling at the effect it had. "Sweet! I'm hamster sized now!" I smiled as I then looked over at Kana and saw that she was busy with something else. What would that be?

"Wha?! Hamtaro! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him just as he escaped his cage, him looking shocked when he saw me at tiny size and him immediately rushing behind my bed. "Hamtaro, come back here!" I said, hoping he'd be able to understand me.

"L-Laura?... Did you just talk to me?" I asked a cute voice ask from behind the bed, the owner being Hamtaro of course.

"Yes, I just spoke to you. Dad made me this invention... now tell me, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I was going to the Clubhouse... I thought you left when you suddenly disappeared, so I thought I was in the clear," Hamtaro admitted, me surprised by his statement.

"What kind of Clubhouse?... Wait a minute... how long have you been sneaking out of your cage without my knowledge?!" I asked in shock.

"I've been doing it ever since we moved here," Hamtaro admitted. I had to admit, this was pretty amazing on his part. He hadn't gotten caught once until today, for over a whole year. That was impressive. But I was still a bit mad at him.

"Okay, why don't you lead us to this Clubhouse you mentioned? It sounds like fun," Kana smirked.

"Yeah, why not? Besides, what good is being small if you're confined to one room?" I smirked.

"Exactly! Come on, I'll show you my secret escape route," Hamtaro said as he led us behind the bed and we followed him to the wall at the corner of it, revealing a small hole, obviously made by Hamtaro's teeth. We followed into it until we saw light on the other side, which is when me and Kana almost fell off the roof entirely because of the sudden incline of the roof tiles.

"Whoa! That was close... almost fell off there," I said as I caught myself before I could fall, Kana also looking a bit surprised at this. "So how do we get off the roof anyways?" I asked as Hamtaro led us over to the rain gutter, which had a long pipe that went down to the ground. "Not in there, please?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's the only way. Besides, it's very fun!" Hamtaro smirked as he jumped down the gutter and giggled on the way down, him popping out on the other side and landing on Brandy's head. "Come on, it's fun!" Hamtaro said, me eyeing the gutter with concern.

"Dare we?" I asked Kana, who answered by pushing past me and jumping into the gutter, her shouting like she was on a slide and her emerging on the other side and landing on Brandy's left ear, which made him open his eyes before he then closed them again.

"Still tired as ever, huh, Brandy?... Okay, I'm coming down," I said as I jumped down the gutter and smiled at how fast it was, especially from the rain we had last night. "Whee!" I exclaimed as I then popped on the other side and landed on top of Brandy's soft head, him yawning at that, which forced me to roll off the head and onto the ground. "Stay and be a good boy, Brandy," I smiled at him. He didn't care as he simply started to snore again.

"Okay, this way to the Clubhouse," Hamtaro said as he led us to a small hole in the ground and we ended up having to go down the hole and through some tunnels that had some makeshift lights in them, which made me immediately confused.

"How did these lights get in here? It's underground and in a tunnel built for hamsters, right? So how did this place get electricity?" I asked, wondering why that would be the case.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Boss is the one that made the lights in these tunnels and in the Clubhouse. He also replaces them on occasion, so you'd have to ask him," Hamtaro said, me confused at that.

"Boss? Who's Boss? Is that his name or is he your boss?" Kana asked for me.

"Boss is the original creator of these tunnels and he's a field hamster. He's a bit bossy at times, but he's got a good heart. He also made the original Clubhouse before we made it look better," Hamtaro explained. But that only raised more questions as we reached a door that was set up at the end of the tunnel.

"What do you mean 'we'? Who else is a frequenter to the Clubhouse?" Kana asked. Hamtaro then smiled and opened the door, us seeing that the Clubhouse looked quite impressive, especially being made by hamsters. It had tons of furniture, two different levels, a couple side rooms, a basket ride at the topmost area, carpeting, and even a ladder and a slide! It looked impressive, but not as impressive as the numerous amounts of hamsters that were in the Clubhouse.

The hamsters in question? Lapis and Lazuli were there, their owner being Maggie, another one of my friends. Oxnard was there, as well as Maria's hamster in Bijou, which was honestly shocking since she was a 'well groomed hamster' according to Maria. There was also a hamster reading a small book, a hamster with panda-like markings working on a type of furniture, a hamster that wore a bottle cap on his head, and I even saw Sandy and Stan, their owners being fitness people with Sandy's owner being a famous ribbon twirler and Stan's owner being the owner of a gym. There was also Pashmina and Penelope, their owners being some of the first friends at my school that I met that weren't Kana and Travis. And the one hamster that I was shocked by, especially because of her owner in question? "Sparkle?!" I exclaimed, getting all of the hamsters' attention and all of them looking shocked.

"W-What?! Is that Laura and Kana?! Why are they our size all of a sudden?!" the book-reading hamster asked in shock.

"Oi... looks like we'll need to explain," Kana frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic is based on the Hamtaro Gameboy Advance games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games.  
It will be told in the POV of Laura Haruna.  
It will contain mild swearing. Rated T for Teen.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"So you got a shrink ray from your dad, who's away on a business trip with your mom, leaving you in charge of the house while they're away?" asked the hamster who introduced himself as Maxwell. He was the one who was the book reader and his owner owned and lived in the local library.

"Yes, in a sense..." I said with a smile... until I realized something that I immediately knew was going to be problematic. "Crap! I just remembered! I forgot to lock the house up before I left it! I need to get back as soon as possible!" I exclaimed in worry.

"Well, then you'd better hurry. You can come back afterwards and we can talk some more. We still need to introduce the rest of the Ham Hams," Boss smirked, him being the hamster that had a piece of his ear missing, having tan fur and brown patches on his ears and paws. He also had a miner's helmet on, obviously fashioned from a small bit of trash.

I immediately left the place and made my way back to the surface from the way I came, emerging from the hole back at my house, me looking at my shrink ray with a frown. "I wonder if it'd be able to..." I said as I pointed the ray at myself after adjusting it to human size, me then pulling the trigger and being shocked when the ray actually grew with me, no mirrors required! I smirked at this and immediately went to the door and opened it, me immediately entering it and locking all the windows and doors that had entries, me ending it by closing the front door and locking it, me making sure I had the house keys before I did that. "Okay..." I said as I saw Brandy with a smile.

"While I'm at it, may as well feed him," I smiled as I got his dog bowl and poured some of his food into it, Brandy immediately smelling it and getting up lazily, walking over to the food and eating it slowly but happily. "And I'll refill your water too," I smiled as I then got the hose and filled up Brandy's water bowl, filling it up the whole way and him getting a drink after finishing his breakfast. "Okay, good boy," I smiled at him as I then went out of the front yard and locked the gate. If anyone tried to get into our place now, they'd need to get past the security systems.

I then hit myself with the hamster setting of the ray gun and went back into the hole, going down through the tunnels and entering the Clubhouse door again. When I entered it this time, I noticed that Oxnard and Bijou weren't around, but everyone else was. "Well, I'm back and the house is all locked up, so no one's going to be breaking in," I smiled at everyone.

"So would you like us to introduce the rest of us to you?" Boss asked with a smirk. I nodded my head with a smirk.

"Well, my name is Panda, and I'm an avid inventor and woodworker. I make updates to the furniture in the Clubhouse as well as make other inventions on the fly," the hamster with the panda marks said with a smile.

"I'm Dexter, and I'm owned by the owner of the glasses store in town. And my glasses? Yeah, they're just markings I was born with. Makes me look sophisticated, right?" Dexter smiled.

"Aw shoot, sophistication? Who needs that jargon? I'm Howdy, and I'm owned by the owner of the supermarket! I'm a master of puns and funny business!" Howdy smirked, me smirking when Kana simply shook her head at me. He wasn't good at puns I guessed.

"Well, as you know, I'm Sparkle, the most adorable and bestest hamster in the entire world! Mwah!" Sparkle smirked, me surprised that she was being so nice to me despite her owner being one of my biggest bullies at school.

"Yeah... by the way, Sparkle... your owner, Glitter... she hates my guts. You know that, right?" I frowned at her.

"Peh, she doesn't know good taste when it spits her in the face half the time," Sparkle said, me surprised at how she spoke. "I saw a lot of boys that looked good to her, but she decides to steal someone that happens to be your boyfriend! Also, you are so cute and you have a nice voice. Glitter is just... oh there are only so many songs you can listen to in one sitting, you know?" Sparkle frowned.

"Well, didn't expect that, honestly..." I admitted. "I already know Sandy, Stan, Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, and Oxnard... so who's the one with the green hat and who's the one that's sleeping in that sock over there?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Cappy and I'm a lover of hats of all kinds! My owners are a couple named Kip and Sue," Cappy smiled.

"And that hamster in the sock is Snoozer, my fellow field hamster and bunk mate. He almost never gets up, and it honestly shocks me whenever he does end up moving anywhere," Boss said with a smirk.

"So he's basically a hamster version of my dog Brandy. Nice to know," I giggled as I looked at Kana and Hamtaro. "By the way, where did Oxnard and Bijou head off to?" I asked them.

"Well, Bijou and Oxnard went for a walk to Sunny Peak. At least, that's what we call it. It's a small forest with a large hill with rocks on it. I'd actually like it if you could talk to them and bring them back here? They need to come back before Maria finds out that Bijou escaped again," Boss smirked.

"I see. Want to come with, Kana and Hamtaro?" I smiled at my hamster and human friend.

"Of course! I'll lead the way," Hamtaro smirked as he led us through the tunnels and we eventually came across a hole that we exited through the surface and saw that we were in a very beautiful forest with a large river running through the area in front of us, a battery and a log being the bridges across.

"How very odd that a battery would be a bridge for hamsters," I admitted as we then saw Bijou on the other side of the river... but then something happened. Some loud crying happened from far away and it caused a large rock to fall down from the top of the cliff and almost slammed directly into Bijou! She escaped without any injury, but now she was trapped between a rock and a hard place!

"Bijou! Don't worry, we'll save you!" I said as Hamtaro, Kana, and I all crossed the river quickly, seeing that the rock was quite large for a hamster.

"Hamtaro? Laura and Kana? Please help! I'm trapped!" Bijou exclaimed with some sniffs here and there.

"Don't worry, I think I have an idea," I smiled as I pulled out the shrink ray and hit the rock with hamster setting, the rock immediately shrinking up and making Bijou gasp at it.

"I was so scared! I thought I'd be trapped there forever!" Bijou said with worry in her voice. "If that rock would've been a little bit faster... I don't even want to think about what would've happened!" Bijou gasped with concern.

"Well, the cause of the rock falling was someone crying extremely loud... but who was it?" Kana asked.

"It was Oxnard... he's extremely sad because Pepper got mad at him and snapped at him. It's very odd... ever since we had a wedding for them, they've been so nice to each other... why would Pepper be mad at him then?" Bijou pondered, making Kana look perplexed.

"Oxnard married another hamster?... Her name is Pepper, you said? Do you know where she is?" Kana asked.

"I think that she's perched on top of a sunflower's leaf on the eastern side of the cliff. I was hoping to take a shortcut through the riverbank to get there, but now it's filled with all these rocks blocking my path," Bijou explained, pointing out that there were some more rocks to our right that were just as large as the one I just shrunk.

"Okay then, I'll go ahead and take care of them then," I smirked as I used my shrink ray on the rocks until I saw none left, shocking another hamster that was on the other side of the final rock. But before we could move on, we saw something come downstream that confused us... it looked to be a strange duck-shaped training seat for potty-training... "I wonder..." I frowned as I jumped into the water and began to swim toward it, seeing that it was actually attached to someone's back. And whose back was it?

"Whoa! A human as small as a hamster?!... Hey, that's what was on my shell, wasn't it?" asked a hamster that had a turtle shell on his back, him being able to swim with zero issue! "My name is Seamore. What's yours?" he asked as I gave him the training seat after we exited the waters.

"My name is Laura. I'm the owner of Hamtaro," I smiled as I then looked at my shrink ray when I remembered that it was on me when I went into the water. I sighed in relief when it still worked as intended, me actually using it on a nearby tree and turning it into hamster-size before then returning it to normal. "Whew, I thought it was broken after that..." I smiled.

"Thanks for getting that off my shell. It was quite annoying. I think I'll keep it though. If you want to find me, I'll be back at the Clubhouse. I'm setting up a photo booth with my girlfriend Barrette," Seamore smirked.

"Understood," I smiled at him as I joined up with my friends and we went towards the eastern side, coming across the hamster that was shocked and him immediately speaking with us.

"Excuse me... tiny humans? I'd like to ask you a favor," he said with worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" Kana asked.

"Well, I'm looking for something very important... if I don't have it soon, my little bro won't let me hear the end of it. Can you help me look for it?" he asked.

"Sure, but what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like a duck... and it is designed to be for kids that are his age... does that help at all?" he asked, me immediately slapping my face at that.

"Well, looks like we'll need to head back to find Seamore at the Clubhouse at some point," I groaned.

"Yeah... but we should really check with Pepper first," Hamtaro said as we went up a cliff by climbing up some vines and we came across the sunflower in question, it being quite tall when you were hamster-sized. And Pepper was right on the leaf and looking like she was quite upset.

"Excuse me? Are you Pepper? I need to speak with you about Oxnard," Kana said, getting Pepper's attention from her shouting that.

"What the-?... Is that you, Oxnard's owner? And even Hamtaro's owner?... You said you wanted to talk about Oxnard and me?" Pepper asked. We nodded our heads and Pepper sighed and came down from the sunflower. "See, Oxnard was hiding seeds from me because he was being greedy... I don't know what's wrong with him," Pepper frowned.

"Okay, that's not true at all," Kana said, making Pepper look at her confused. "I've owned Oxnard for at least 2 years and never once did he hoard seeds from other hamsters we visited," Kana frowned.

"And Oxnard said himself that he was searching for seeds specifically for you, Pepper. He's been crying ever since you left him," Bijou said.

Pepper looked shocked at this and sighed. "Oxnard has been crying?... Was it his cries that caused those rocks to fall?... Because there was another hamster called Spat that told me he was hoarding seeds from me... I guess he was lying to me on purpose! I'll go and apologize to him right away!" Pepper said with concern as she then went up the vine that led to the top of the cliff, us following from a distance to make sure it went well. We were all smiles when we saw Oxnard smile and him and Pepper blushed at each other.

"Hey, Pepper, I've wanted to give this to you," Oxnard smiled as he presented an enormous Sunflower seed, it being as big as Pepper's head! "It's a pretty big sunflower seed, isn't it? I searched all over for it because today was a special day," Oxnard smiled.

"Oh my! That's right, isn't it? Today's our anniversary of when we got married!" Pepper smiled with a blush. "Oh, I love you so much, Oxnard!" Pepper smiled as she kissed Oxnard, a small bit of beeping happening from Bijou out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's this?" Bijou asked as she revealed a small bag that she had on her back and had a small vial with a heart shape on the top and it looking to be unable to be opened. "There's a small bit of liquid in here now... when I found it, it was completely empty," Bijou said.

"How odd... but let's go back to the Clubhouse to find Seamore and get that training seat," Hamtaro said as we tried to go down the mountain, only for something to happen out of nowhere.

"PFFT! What the hell is wrong with you?! Pfft!" a very mean voice exclaimed as a hamster rammed directly into me and then in front of us stood a very odd hamster... he had gray and white fur on him, had a pitchfork on his person, and he wore a hat with horns on it and a pair of bat wings on his back! "You just got them back together when they were perfectly unhappy!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Well, now that I have been discovered, I'll make myself not unknown! I am Spat, the all-fibber! And I hate nothing more than this folly you and your hamsters call 'love'! Now that I've revealed my plans to you, leave me alone! Pfft!" Spat spouted as he then ran off towards the east and then flew into the air, Oxnard and Pepper seeing all of that.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea that he was that cruel! We need to stop him!" Pepper exclaimed in shock.

"Before we do anything else, I say we regroup at the Clubhouse!" I said. Everyone agreed and soon all of us, Pepper included, went off to the Clubhouse, down through the tunnels until we reached the door, us entering to see that Boss and Snoozer were the only ones still there, as well as there being a special room to the left that had a picture of a camera leading to it.

"What's going on, guys? You look like you've all been spooked by something nasty," Boss said. We then explained our situation to him and he looked concerned.

"I see... a hamster wearing a devil costume says that he wants to ruin all love for everyone? Sounds just like Snoozer's last dream... but that doesn't help us now. We need to figure out how to stop this guy, but how?" Boss asked.

But then we heard the door behind us open up and we saw a hamster... that looked like the complete opposite of Spat! She had a halo atop her head, white angel wings on her back, was colored pink and white and she had a special wand that had the top of it adorned with a heart. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you. You say you're chasing after Spat, right?" the hamster asked.

"Oui, that's right!" Bijou said in French.

"Well, I've been after him as well... wait a minute... I can sense you have a Love Meter on you, ribbon hamster! May I have a look at it please?" Harmony asked, Bijou complying and handing it over to the hamster. "Ah! You've already saved a relationship without being able to see the persons' hearts?! Amazing! Listen, with every single relationship you fix from Spat's dirty work, or even some that are fixed on the fly, this Love Meter will fill up. It has 21 saved couples as the maximum, so you'll need to find and save a lot of couples from being destroyed by Spat's foul behavior! And in order to help you see those that he's messed with, allow me to grant you the gift to see their unhappy, broken hearts," Harmony said as she then hit myself, Hamtaro, Bijou, and Kana with a ray from her wand, us getting zapped a bit before we knew what was happening.

"What was that for?" I groaned as I picked myself up from the ground... only to see that there was something above Oxnard and Pepper's heads. A floating heart that was conjoined together in between them. "Whoa... trippy," I gawked when I poked the heart and saw that I could poke right through it, but it having no effect on me or the heart at all.

"You will be able to see the love hearts that hamsters share when they're in troubles with their relationship or they are together again. When apart, they form into half a heart. But when together, they form a full heart," Harmony explained.

"So in a sense, we need to save relationships in order to fill the Love Meter up to the brim, right? I guess something good will happen if we can get enough saved couples, right?" Kana asked.

"Exactly! Now go off and stop Spat! I shall remain here in this Clubhouse... aha! If I fix myself at the top by that window, I'll be able to get a good place to sniff out his location if you can chase him out of an area," Harmony smirked.

"I think things are picking up speed..." Boss said with confusion on his face.

"What do you guys say we head off for Sunny Peak before Spat does anymore issues?" Kana asked.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I don't want Maria to worry," Bijou said. Kana then looked at her watch and smiled.

"Don't worry. It's still 6 hours until dusk. I'm sure we can send Spat packing from Sunny Peak before it hits nighttime. Then we can go back to our homes and regroup for tomorrow," Kana said.

"Okay... let's get that seat from Seamore and then give it to that one hamster before anything else," Bijou said.


	3. Chapter 3

**This fanfic is based on the Hamtaro Gameboy Advance games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games.  
It will be told in the POV of Laura Haruna.  
It will contain mild swearing. Rated T for Teen.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After we got the training seat from Seamore (and after shocking Barrette with mine and Kana's presence), we then went back through the tunnels and into Sunny Peak again, us crossing the river over the battery and the log to reach the one hamster's location... only for Bijou to stop suddenly. "Huh? Bijou, what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, there were two hamsters over there before, but now there's only one... what's going on here?" Bijou asked aloud, us taking a slight detour to see what was up. The hamster in question looked incredibly depressed, him being grayish-blue for fur color. "Excuse moi, where is your friend?" Bijou asked the hamster, him looking at me and Kana with a sigh, almost as if he didn't care about our presence.

"Yeah... hi... my friend went out for a walk to work off some of the calories he ate, but he hasn't come back for over an hour..." the hamster sighed as he then got angry all of a sudden. "WHERE THE HECK IS HE?! CAN'T HE SEE THAT I'M WORRIED?!" he shouted, a couple of pebbles coming loose from the cliff, but no big rocks. He then sighed afterwards. "If he's not here, then I don't want to eat..."

"I have a hunch that this has something to do with Spat. We need to find a way to the top of the mountain. I'll bet you anything that Spat will have chosen the highest point he could find in order to hide a captive," Kana said as we walked away.

"You know, you may be right. But first is first, we should give this training seat to the hamster," Hamtaro said as we then walked back to the river area and over to the hamster in question, us presenting the training seat and him looking shocked at it.

"Ah! That's it! You have no idea how grateful I am! You saved my hide by getting this. My little bro can't survive without it," the hamster said with a smile. "You know what? As a thank you, I think I"ll show you how to open the door into the caves to reach the summit of Sunny Peak," he smirked, us following him as he climbed up the vines to the top of the cliffs and he met up with a much younger hamster, one that looked to be no older than half a year old.

"Arnie! You're back! Did you get it?" the little guy asked in a cute voice.

"Yep, got it right here. You can't survive without it, can ya?" Arnie smiled as he gave the seat to the kid and he proceeded to jump with glee. "What do you say we go home?" Arnie smiled. The kid then nodded his head with a giggle. "Open Sesam-E!" Arnie said, the door opening afterwards and me confused by how he said that phrase, putting more pronunciation on the 'e' at the end.

"That's Ham-Chat," Hamtaro smiled.

"Ham-Chat?" I asked back.

"It's a special way that hamsters communicate with each other to do certain tasks," Bijou explained.

"Okay then, let's try it," I smiled as I went up to the door and smiled. "Open Sesam-E!" I said like Arnie said it, the door opening up and all four of us entering it before it could close... and we emerged into what looked like a cave with lights strung on the ceiling, much like in the Clubhouse. "Okay, did we find out how Boss managed to get electricity in the Clubhouse and these other areas?" I asked Kana and my hamster friends.

"Yeah, he said that he borrows electricity from the ground wires of telephone poles to power the Clubhouse and other areas around the neighborhood that hamsters frequent," Kana explained as we moved through the caves and we made it to an area that had a 4-way intersection.

"Huh... this place looks like a maze!" Hamtaro said as we then noticed a sign.

"Let me read this... it says, 'go north to the summit, go east to the bottom of the caves'... I say we go north. But we should stay close. It looks like it gets very dark up ahead," I said as we moved forward through the caves to the north and we kept going until we reached light on the other side. When we did so, I looked behind me and saw that, even though we stayed close, we were short two hamsters... and we had gained another. A very little one.

"W-Where's Arnie?! Y-You're not Arnie! I want my big brother! WAAH!" the little brother of Arnie exclaimed before he started crying, my motherly side coming out when he started to do so, same with Kana's.

"Hey, it's okay, little guy... please don't cry. We can try and help you find your big bro again, okay?" Kana smiled as she picked up the little hamster and hugged him gently, the combo of both of those actions managing to make him stop crying for a bit.

"Y-You're sincere?... You'll help me find Arnie?..." the little guy asked with a sniff.

"Yes, we will. I bet you anything that he'd be back at your house trying to find out where you are. So please, no more tears? It's not good to always be crying," I smiled at him as I wiped some of the tears from his furry eyes.

"O-Okay... thanks... are you humans?..." the little hamster asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are. We have a special laser that can shrink us down to hamster size and back to human size with a single pull of a trigger," I explained as Kana then looked intrigued about something else. I looked where she was and saw that she was in front of a small monkey, him looking to be incredibly sad.

"I'm so hungry... ki... please, do you have bananas?" the monkey asked as he held onto his stomach.

"Bananas?" the little hamster said as he then sniffed the air and then pointed further to the east, a place that had a shady looking hamster. "That vendor has bananas! I can smell them on him!" the little guy said as we went over to the east and to the vendor in question, him being shocked at our presence. (me and Kana).

"Whoa! Never thought I'd be able to sell anything to a human before! Sorry, ladies, but I don't accept yen for currency. I only accept sunflower seeds," the vendor said with a smirk.

"Seeds? Well, I have sunflower seeds... good thing I've been picking them up wherever we go," Kana said as she revealed she had at least 25 of them in her purse.

"Ah! Then we can do business! Let's see, I have a Tear Source for 10 seeds, a rattle for 7 seeds, and a bunch of bananas for 5 seeds. Fresh off the tree! So, what do you say? You buying?" the vendor smirked.

"Bananas please. Here's your seeds," Kana said as she handed over 5 seeds and the vendor smirked and gave us the bananas. They looked very fresh, but I couldn't help but notice some kind of strange smell in it. It was probably okay, so we took it back over to the monkey and he looked enticed by it.

"B-Bananas? Uki! Please, give them to me!" the monkey said with big eyes.

"Of course, we got them for you," Hamtaro smiled as we handed over the bananas and he smiled at us.

"Thank you friends! Kiki!" the monkey smiled as we then looked at the little hamster with a smile.

"Okay, I think I can take us back to my house... by the way, what are your names?" the little guy asked.

"I'm Laura, and this is Kana. What's your name?" I smiled at him.

"My name is Bart," the little guy smirked as we then went down into the caves, but us holding hands and paws this time to prevent us from getting separated again. "Okay, the way to my house is.. left, down, left, up, and up," Bart explained as he showed us the directions we had to go.

"Okay then, let's go," Kana smiled as she led us through the caves using those directions and we eventually came upon a similar door to the entrance to these caves. "Open Sesam-E!" Kana said when we got to the door, it opening for us and us getting smiles on our faces when we saw that Hamtaro, Bijou, and Arnie were already in there.

"A-Arnie!" Bart exclaimed as he got tears in his eyes, going to his big bro and tackling him to the ground.

"Bart! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Arnie said with a smile on his face.

"You have? I missed you so much!" Bart said while crying.

"I missed you too... I'll never let you out of my sight again, little bro. You may be trouble at times, but we'll always be family," Arnie smiled as he picked up his little bro and hugged him, something happening over their heads. Hearts. Two broken ones. And they immediately formed into one heart, which resulted in a small bit of pink mist leaving the heart and entering Bijou's bag, the beeping of the Love Meter happening afterwards.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we need to go and stop a bad hamster before he does any trouble," Hamtaro said.

"Good luck, friends. And thanks for taking me home," Bart smiled with a giggle.

"Au revior, friends," Bijou smiled as we got out of their house and we then went off to the summit once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This fanfic is based on the Hamtaro Gameboy Advance games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games.  
It will be told in the POV of Laura Haruna.  
It will contain mild swearing. Rated T for Teen.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Once we made it through the caves and after holding hands to go to the peak so we wouldn't get separated again (or paws in Hamtaro and Bijou's case) and we made it to the area with the monkey and the vendor to find that both of them were gone and that there was a banana peel on the ground... and when I saw it, I immediately knew that something was bad. The inside of the peel had obvious mold in it. "Uh oh... I feel bad... I think we may have accidentally gave him rotten bananas..." I frowned at the peel.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we should try and get to the peak," Hamtaro said as we saw a rope that led upwards to the top of the mountain, which we went to scale and, at the top, we saw a magenta-furred hamster next to none other than Spat himself! And I also saw a broken bridge to the right of them with a large gap in it.

"There you are, Spat! I knew you kidnapped that hamster!" Kana frowned at him angrily.

"Bah! Not you lot! Scat! Don't you know it's rude to barge into others' business?! PFFT! Now go and leave me alone!" Spat spouted as I then remembered something. Both he and Harmony both said that Spat hated love. So that gave me a bright idea.

"Hey, Spat?" I smiled with a flirtatious gaze and a wink. "Would you like to go on a date? I'd love to kiss you right now," I smiled, Kana, Hamtaro, and Bijou smiling at my plan as I approached Spat and he looked absolutely terrified!

"Wah! Get away from me, creep!" Spat exclaimed as he then tried to run to the right... and he ended up falling right through the broken part of the bridge!... At least, that's what I thought, until he then did something I didn't expect. His bat wings started to flap and he flew out of the hole and into the sky! "Don't do that! That would've been horribly, terribly uncomfortable! PFFT!" Spat exclaimed as I simply frowned at that.

"Peh. Guess those wings aren't all just for show, huh?" I frowned at him.

"You won't stop me that easily! I need to go and plot some more! Don't follow me! PFFT!" Spat fumed at us as he then flew off into the distance, the hamster in front of us managing to get the gag off of his mouth and sighing at us.

"I'll help you," Bijou said as she used her teeth and bit through the ropes and eventually freed the hamster.

"Whew! Freedom at last!... That horrible hamster told me there were sunflower seeds at the top of the mountain, so I followed him and, when we arrived, he knocked me out and tied me up... though I must admit, I didn't expect that humans would rescue me, let alone humans that are 5 inches tall," the hamster said.

"No worries. Now let's get you back to your friend. He's been so worried, he hasn't eaten once since you disappeared," Kana said with a smile as she and the rest of us were about to go down the cliff before I got an idea.

"Why walk down the caves the long way when I could carry all of us down there?" I smirked as I took out my shrink ray and hit myself with the human setting, my entire body growing back to its normal height, making everyone by me look surprised, especially the hamster we had just rescued. I then moved down the mountain a bit and held my hands to them. "Get on. I promise not to drop you," I smiled at them. They all jumped into my hands and I then carefully walked the rest of the way down the mountain until we reached the outside of the entrance to the caves, me placing everyone down on the ground before I hit myself with the hamster size beam.

"Whoa! You were like, gigantic one minute, then the next your hamster size! Zippity-Doodles, that's cool!" said a voice from the west as a hamster soon appeared, him being quite unique because of him wearing a cap on his head that was made of acorn shells.

"Thanks for the admiration. What's your name? Mine's Laura and this is Kana, Hamtaro, and Bijou," I introduced us, not knowing the name of the final hamster.

"And my name is Jick," the hamster smiled.

"Really? Well my name's Seedric. I'm an avid acorn collector! And I'm also searching for a secret hot spring hidden somewhere in this area. Once I find it, I'm making it a secret base!" the hamster introduced himself.

"Good luck with that," Hamtaro smiled at him as we then went back to the one hamster that Jick was companions with, him looking a bit surprised when we got him.

"Y-You! Where have you been all this time?!" the blue hamster asked.

"Well, we can explain. See, he was told by a bad hamster that there were more seeds at the summit, but he was knocked out and kidnapped by said hamster," Kana explained.

"I'm really sorry, Jall..." Jick sighed.

"You worried me sick, Jick! I don't ever want to lose you like that again! You are the most cherished friend that I have, so please, stay with me whenever we need to eat anything, okay?" Jall said with big eyes, which resulted in Jick smiling with tears in his eyes... and then we saw their broken hearts form into full hearts, a beeping sound happening from the Love Meter after we saved their relationship.

"Thanks for helping us reunite, friends! We're going to have a feast to celebrate now!" Jick smiled. I then looked at the sky and Kana isntinctively looked at her watch. It was 5 pm, which meant that Maria would be back home in under an hour!

"Sorry, but we can't stay! We need to get everyone back home before the day is done," I said as I hit myself and Kana with the human-size ray and afterwards, Kana picked up Bijou while I got Hamtaro. "Let's get going to Maria's!" I said as I noticed that we were in a small wooded area. And it was right by the small woods by the park! "Okay, if we walk quickly we can make it in 15 minutes," I said.

We then started to make our way to Maria's from out of the woods and on the sidewalks. We then finally made it to Maria's house and saw that her mom was gone, but her dad was still here. That meant that Maria's mom was going out to pick up Maria from her babysitting job. "Okay, Bijou... how do we get you inside without alerting Maria's dad?" Kana asked her, Bijou squeaking a bit as she jumped from Kana's grasp and started to climb up the tree that was by Maria's bedroom window. She then went out on a branch and jumped the rest of the way and into the window, her squeaking a bit when she got in there. "What did she say?" Kana asked as a note then fell on her from above.

I opened it and read it, the text being small, but readable. "I said, 'Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow,'" the note read, me smirked at her words. "Okay, now we should get back to our homes too," I said as I suddenly felt quite hungry. The seeds that were in my stomach earlier grew with me, so I got tons of nutrients from them, but I was still hungry for human food rather than sunflower seeds. I immediately went back to my house after bidding farewell to Kana and I opened the lock on the security gate with the code.

After I got in, I noticed that Brandy was still sleeping and that his food bowl was empty while his water bowl was half-filled. "Okay, Hamtaro? You go ahead and get in how you normally get in while I feed and water Brandy, okay?" I smiled at him. Hamtaro then responded with his little squeaks before I let him on the ground and he showed how he got back in my room. He climbed the tree similar to Bijou and went the rest of the way into my room. The only difference was that the branch was closer to my window than Bijou's and it was thicker, so Hamtaro had no issues getting in.

I then filled up Brandy's water and food bowl, him hearing it and yawning as he got up and went to get his fill once more. "Good boy, Brandy. Thanks for guarding the house," I smirked at him as I unlocked the front door, entered it, then locked it up again. I felt my stomach bark at me after I entered the kitchen, me immediately grabbing some pizza pockets from the freezer and putting them in the microwave, but not before I noticed a second note that my parents left me that I completely missed when I woke up this morning.

I then read it aloud while the pizza pockets cooked. "By the way, I forgot to mention, dad's invention requires 2 double A batteries to run and it only lasts for 20 uses before needing a refill. Have fun while we're away and don't forget to feed and water Brandy every morning and evening," the note said, me smirking at it. "Good thing I only used it 11 times so far today... I should probably get at least 6 batteries then," I said after my meal finished cooking, me grabbing the box and beginning to eat it while I went to the supply closet, me getting 6 batteries and placing them in my purse. It was also home to a couple sunflower seeds, but now they were quite big because of me collecting them while I was small.

I continued my way up the stairs and into my room, me smiling at how Hamtaro was already atop the desk that I wrote in my journals. I didn't mind that he got out of his cage anymore. So long as he didn't leave me behind and so long as it wasn't a school day, I'd happily go with him anywhere. I finished eating my pizza pockets and placed the box in my garbage can in my room before sitting down at my desk and getting into my journal, something that I did every day was write a journal entry, me already having 4 journals completely filled of my different adventures... then again, I had a sneaking suspicion that Hamtaro may have had a hand in some of them, such as when dad said my sunhat led him to Kana and me hiding in a cave from a terrible storm on the beach... and then when my grandma's long lost friend's clock started to chime just as I walked by her... there were a lot of instances, now that I think about it. I'd have to ask Hamtaro at some point, but for now, I got into my journal and started to write down my experiences today.

* * *

 _Today was a very strange, odd, and incredibly exciting day! Not only do I get control of the house because of my parents going on a business trip, but I also got a fun new toy from my dad. I'm not going to say what exactly it does, but it's given me quite an adventure to look forward to for the coming days. I was able to travel with my friends in Hamtaro, Kana, and even Maria's hamster Bijou to a place called Sunny Peak. We've been given the task of taking care of a very bad hamster called Spat trying to ruin love for all hamsters. We've already saved 3 relationships for 3 different hamsters, and we know that there are many more to come. I can't wait to see if I can even invite Travis to join us at some point! Once he gets a day off from soccer practice, I'm definitely asking him to join us for our little adventure. ~_

 _I smiled at Hamtaro and held him in my grasp, him smiling at me happily. "I still can't believe that we're going on these adventures together, Hamtaro... I wanted to know, do you think that, after I invite Kana and Travis over tomorrow, you could wait until we're your size again before we can head out?" I smiled at him. Hamtaro smiled and nodded his head, showing that he understood me. "Great! But I need to do the usual things of feeding and watering Brandy, locking all the doors and the gate, and getting breakfast before we head out... sorry, but seeds aren't nutritious enough for me," I giggled at him, making me smirk and wink at me in response. He then hopped off my hands and willingly went back to his cage, opening the door and going inside of his little house to sleep. "Good night, Hamtaro..." I smiled as I also got into my pajamas and went to bed myself. It would be another great day tomorrow and I was really happy to be able to share it with Hamtaro._


	5. Chapter 5

**This fanfic is based on the Hamtaro Gameboy Advance games from Ham Ham Heartbreak to Ham Ham Games.  
It will be told in the POV of Laura Haruna.  
It will contain mild swearing. Rated T for Teen.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After I got a good night's sleep and after I woke up, I then smiled at how Hamtaro was already up and I simply looked at him with a smile. "Hey, Hamtaro," I smirked at him, making him squeak a bit as he got out of his cage. "Hold on, little guy. I need to call Kana and Travis and see if they'll come and join us," I smiled at him. Hamtaro looked at me with a smile as he started to scratch at my shoes. "You want me to carry you?" I asked him. He then nodded his very round head, which I smirked at. I then knelt down and picked him up gently as I got the phone and called Kana first.

"Hey, Kana? You want to join me for another adventure?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Laura, but my parents are mad at me for not telling them where I was all day yesterday... I told them that I was visiting you for an hour, so they were quite pissed when I came home at sunset... so now I'm grounded," Kana frowned.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!... Maybe Travis is available?" I asked aloud.

"I heard that he doesn't have soccer practice today, so maybe," Kana smiled. "I gotta go now. I only have a minimum of 3 minutes on the phone each day when I'm grounded," Kana said.

"Okay, thanks, sorry, and goodbye," I said to her as I then hung up and called Travis. "Hello? Travis? Are you there?" I asked.

"Laura! How are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Just wondering if you'd like to come over to my house today? I have a nifty gadget that we can use to have a day full of adventure," I smiled.

"Really? Kana did mention she went on a grand adventure with you yesterday... okay, I'm off of soccer practice today, so I'll come over," Travis smiled.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I smiled back as I then hung up and took Hamtaro outside of my room and he held onto my hand as I then got myself a small breakfast in the form of a Poptarts, me eating them while going outside and seeing Brandy still had water in his bowl but he needed some food. "Okay, Hamtaro. I'm putting you down, but please, don't leave until Travis and I are your size, okay?" I smiled at Hamtaro. He then squeaked a bit as he stretched his arms over his head in a yes, which was the Japanese way of saying yes... he probably saw me doing that before. "Okay, stay close and don't get near my feet," I smiled at him as I lowered him to the ground and he scurried over to Brandy and climbed onto the top of the doghouse by using Brandy as a stepping stone. I smiled and filled Brandy's bowl with dog food and I saw Travis appear from the street, him in a jog as he appeared at the gate with a smile.

"Hey, Laura. How are you doing?" Travis asked.

"I'm doing well. Hey, do you want to see something cool?" I smiled as I showed him my gadget. "This is my dad's new invention," I smiled at him.

"Cool! What does it do?" Travis asked.

"Stand back and I'll show you," I smiled, which he did and let his arms off the gate. "Okay, now stay still," I smiled as I shot him with the hamster ray and he gasped as he shrunk down to Hamster size and he looked shocked.

"WHOA! What the hell did you do to me?!" Travis asked in shock.

"It's a special device that can turn anyone from human to hamster size and back again with the pull of a trigger... hold on, I'm going to join you," I smiled as I shot myself, having locked the door when I had exited the house and Hamtaro then jumping off of the doghouse and joining us as Travis went under the gate from his size now being small enough to go under the bars. "Doesn't it feel awesome to be hamster-sized?" I smirked at him as Hamtaro joined us and Travis looked weirded out.

"Is that Hamtaro?... What are you plotting, Laura?" Travis asked.

"We're just going to go off on an adventure," I smiled as I pointed to the hole that led to the Clubhouse. "You're about to see an awesome world in the point of view of hamsters," I smiled at him as we rushed off to the hole and Hamtaro joined us as we went to the Clubhouse, Travis just as shocked as I first was when we got in the tunnels. And when we entered the Clubhouse, we saw something that would be an issue. Seamore looked incredibly worried about a letter on the ground and went to us with worry.

"Laura! Hamtaro! Other human! I need help!" he exclaimed as he showed us the letter, Travis just amazed at how he could hear him talking.

"Because we are now hamster-sized, we can understand them," I smiled as I opened the letter and looked shocked at it. "This... this is a love note for Barrette sent by some hamster named Broski... and the location he wants to meet her at is Sandy Bay... which is by the lake?" I asked.

"You're right on that much... but I can't go off to Sandy Bay because, what would happen if Barrette saw me? I can't do it... I need to stay here to think of a strategy..." Seamore said.

"Okay, lead the way to Sandy Bay please, Hamtaro?" I smiled at him. "Okay, Laura... hey where's Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

"Look behind you, silly," Bijou's voice said from the door, which I smirked at.

"Okay, we're off to the beach! Let's head off!" Travis said. Hamtaro and Bijou then led us through the tunnels over to Sandy Bay, which we saw had sand, palm trees, and even some hamsters around the beach. We asked around for information about either a hamster with ribbons in their hair and a hamster named Broski and we got pointed towards a hamster with a surfboard by a hamster that was sunbathing.

"Excuse me? Are you Broski?" I asked him, the hamster smirking and looking cool.

"Oh my! A human that's our size? Totally rad, dudes! Like a rolling wave, I'm Broski," the hamster smirked.

"Do you happen to know a hamster named Barrette?" Bijou asked.

"Huh? Never heard of it... Dunno, dude," Broski said.

"Then who wrote that... wait a minute... have you seen a hamster with brown fur and red ribbons in her hair?" I asked.

"Oh! You just missed her! She went this way with a strange doodus maximus... dude had a fork thingy," Broski said, my theory being right on the dot.

"I knew it! Barrette is in danger! We need to get over there now!" I exclaimed as I dragged everyone past Broski and we saw that we were too late. Spat was right there and he had just pushed Barrette out to see on a small wooden plank! He then laughed out loud as he threw out a rubber raft that inflated with a push of a button and drove it off into the distance, to a far-off island!

"Barrette! Oh my gosh! We need to save her!" Bijou exclaimed.

"Hamtaro and Bijou! You guys go back and get Seamore! Travis, you go out and try to help Barrette back to land!" I said to him, knowing he was a much stronger swimmer than I was, since he was a lifeguard last summer.

"Got it!" Travis said as Hamtaro and Bijou rushed back to the hole and Travis jumped into the water, swimming out towards the board and having to dive under the waves when they came in so he wouldn't get swept away. He then managed to get to Barrette's board and she looked shocked.

"A-A human?... Wait... you're with Laura, aren't you?!" Barrette asked as Travis started to push the board back to shore.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. I'm here to help and Bijou and Hamtaro are going back to get Seamore," Travis said as he pushed the board back to the sand once again, me noticing that they happened to push back a small pill bottle with a note in it. I grabbed it and got the note, me seeing that it had a note on it that I would definitely read later.

"Barrette!" Seamore exclaimed as he rushed towards her and hugged her with tears in his eyes. "I rushed out the moment Bijou and Hamtaro told me! I'm so glad you're okay," Seamore said with his eyes wide.

"Oh, Seamore! I never doubted you'd try to come rescue me!" Barrette said with a smile.

"But... what about this Broski?" Seamore asked.

"You were tricked by a bad hamster who left that note to crush your love. Broski has never met Barrette," I explained.

"Well, I seemed to have gotten fooled," Seamore said with a nervous chuckle.

"And that bad hamster with the pitchfork said you were drowning... that's how he tricked me on that board," Barrette said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Barrette. I'll defend you from any danger from here on out," Seamore said as he hugged Barrette, me smirking as Bijou's small purse began to beep. It was the Love Meter. It just beeped. And the duo had a heart form above their heads. "Let's go back to the Clubhouse, hon," Seamore smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, friends... bye," Barrette smiled as we bid farewell to them as well.

"Hey, look what got washed ashore with the board," I said as I showed them the note in the bottle, them all looking intrigued by it. "It says... 'Hit the stones of song in backwards octave order to find the treasure island'... what does that mean?" I asked as I read the note.

"I think I know... Maria loves to play the piano, so that may mean the octaves of the music scale... as in, Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do... so we just need to hit the notes backwards... and they're on rocks, according to the note," Bijou smiled.

"Good thinking, Bijou! We just need to find the rocks and hit them in backwards order from that," Hamtaro smiled as we moved back to the main beach area by Broski and we noticed something else. There was a remote-controlled toy boat by a nearby dock. "Huh... that boat may have a captain that corresponds to it. After all, humans don't normally come to this lake," Hamtaro explained.

"Then we'll need to find out where the captain is. How about we do that?" I asked.

"We just need to ask around while hitting the rocks in backwards order," Travis smiled as we found a duo of rocks nearby that had a picture on them, with one having a picture on the front and back that looked different. They consisted of dots and lines. The one side of the rock had a circle on the bottom and the other side had it on the top.

"This must be the rocks that the note mentioned. We need to hit them in backwards order... so we need to hit the high not first," I said, knowing a bit about music myself as I hit the high-note one and it produced a high sound. "Now to find the others while asking around for information about the captain," I smirked as we did just that.


End file.
